


One More Reason

by InkOutsidetheLines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOutsidetheLines/pseuds/InkOutsidetheLines
Summary: Azula had many reasons to hate her mother.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One More Reason

Azula always played a part in the palace for the adults; she played the part of a perfect little prodigy, the devoted and obedient daughter, the loving, if mischievous, little sister.

Most of it wasn't acting; she was after all, a prodigy, and she was utterly and totally devoted to her parents. Only Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko knew the truth about the 'loving little sister' part. Adults were so _stupid._

But Azula was only a child, and all children make mistakes at some point. Azula's mistake was letting her mask slip in front of Ursa one day, after Ursa had rescued Zuko from another of Azula's pranks.

"Azula, why would you do something like that?" Ursa asked, her beautiful face pulled into a frown of condemnation. "You might have really hurt Zuko."

Of course. Of course she took _his_ side. Zuko was the only one she cared about.

"I _hate_ you," Azula hissed with all the venom and anger she could muster.

She meant it too. Azula hated Ursa with every fiber of her being.

She hated her because Zuko was her favorite.

She hated her because nothing Azula ever did was good enough for her.

She hated her because every time Azula made Ozai happy, she made Ursa sad.

She hated her because Ursa put Azula in the impossible position of choosing between her parents.

She hated her because no matter how many times Zuko messed up, Ursa still cared about him.

She hated her because Ursa thought she was a monster.

She hated her because deep down, Azula was scared she was right.

Ursa didn't look shocked or hurt by Azula's words. She only looked resigned. "I know."

Azula hated her for that too.


End file.
